The Youngest Avenger: Marvels The Avengers
by carsonleighlatham
Summary: Nora and Jane were discovered in a HYDRA base during a S.H.I.E.L.D infiltration. Nora and Jane were six at the time and had been subdued to experimentation by HYDRA, inheriting enhanced abilities. Files on the two found that they were being trained to be HYDRA child agents. Now that are Agents of SHIELD at age 13 and are apart of the Avengers Initiative.


**Case File: ****The Avengers Initiative**

**Code Name: Dark Star **

**Names:** Nora and Jane

**Genders:** Female

**Ages:** 13 (twins)

**DNA:** ½ Human and ½ foreign alien

**Family:** N/A

**S.H.I.E.L.D Status:** 2011 graduate (and youngest graduate) of S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Top students in many fields. Have already experienced on field missions. On field mentor Phil Coulson. Enhanced-human category.

**Physical Appearance: **5'5, 102 pounds, Blue eyes, pale skin, freckles littering the face and shoulders. Nora has light blonde hair and Jane has dark black hair. Besides that, the two are identical twins. The hair is the only way to really tell the two apart physically. And when they are phased together their hair color splits down the middle one ½ white, the other ½ black.

**Enhanced Human Abilities:** Astral projection of a solid black energy form that can lift up to 1 ton without strain and acts as a shield as it can absorb a limited amount of energy and solid matter, Using her astral projection she can convert her physical body into her soul-self and carry or teleport herself and others over a limited distance, she also uses the astral projection to lift herself in a flying manner, can become intangible and uses this power to keep a single human form despite the two being twin sisters. This is useful in covert missions as the two can control when they fuse as one human and divide into their individual selves at will.

**Background Information: **Nora and Jane were discovered in a HYDRA base during a S.H.I.E.L.D infiltration. Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye were the lead SHIELD agents on this mission. Nora and Jane were six at the time and had been subdued to experimentation by HYDRA. Files on the two found that they were being trained to be HYDRA child agents. Their mother died during childbirth but was a willing participant of HYDRA'S experimentation. Father was a sperm donor and wasn't listed in any of the recovered HYDRA data. HYDRA fused Nora and Jane's DNA with an unknown alien DNA while they were in the womb and were attempting to create a HYDRA super soldier using the alien DNA.

**S.H.I.E.L.D History: **After Nora and Jane were rescued from HYDRA they joined S.H.I.E.L.D and began training with the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. They graduated at the age of 12 together as the youngest and first enhanced human in 2011 and began on field missions with Agent Phil Coulson as their on-field mentor and leader. Their youth acts as a helpful tool on the field as well, and they have competed many under cover missions. They had proven themselves to be some of the strongest on field agents S.H.I.E.L.D has ever had and with their alien/enhanced abilities the two girls are perfect for the Avengers Initiative.

Nora-Jane let a heavy sigh fall from her lips as she walked down the hallway of the SHIELD building, holding a stack of files in her arms and walking with purpose. She was wearing a regular pair of black skinny jeans under a pair of blue jean, high top black converses, and a blue t-shirt over a tank top with the SHIELD symbol decorating it. She read over the last report from where the Tesseract was being held with Agent Clint and Coulson. Phil was requesting her presence at the facility, the mission was the stand guard over the Tesseract that was currently acting strangely. This was her first mission involving this (or any) powerful space object, but she had heard enough about it to know its power and importance. As she finally arrived at the elevator, she had been walking to she stepped inside with a few other agents and the doors shut, taking the occupants to the roof of the SHIELD building. The cold breeze of the night hit her and the other agents as they walked over to the helicopter waiting for them. "Do you all have your information about the mission?" She asked, shouting over the sounds of the helicopter blades whirring to life. The agents all confirmed, and she gave them a salute with her hands before climbing into the helicopter. She saw that Agent Hill and Director Fury were already in the plane and ready to go. Fury gave the teen a curt nod, the worry seeping off him in waves as the team put their communications headphones on, making it a lot easier to talk without the roar of the helicopter drumming in their ears. "_Are you ready Agent...uh Nora? Or Jane?_" she heard the pilot ask her over the communication channel. "_Yes_ _I'm ready, and when my_ _sister and I are phased into body you can call me Nora-Jane._" The teen explained as she buckled herself in. "_Nice outfit, I didn't realize we were going to the mall._" Agent Hill said over the comms looking at Nora-Janes clothes with a raised eyebrow. "_I didn't have much time to change, you said to get here as fast as possible._" The teen explained. With the phasing ability Nora-Jane had to wear two layers of clothing when she was one person. Just in case the two had to separate, that way both teens were clothed when they phased into two separate bodies (even though one teen always ended up barefoot, couldn't wear two pairs of shoes as easy as two shirts and two pants). As the helicopter took off, Nora-Jane looked out the window. She had gotten used to having to explain how her powers worked to people, no matter how repetitive it got. The sisters preferred to stay together in one body using their intangible powers. There were many reasons, like the fact that it kept the ability of a surprise attack in their toolbelt. You never knew when an enemy would attack and the surprise of two people to take down instead of one was helpful in a fight. Another was the fact that they were forced to stay in one body most of the time when they were with HYDRA, and the two girls felt more comfortable fused together than apart. The two sisters cared deeply for each other, because they were the only family, they each had left. And in many ways the haunting memories that they had from being experimented on were shared with each other. If one sister woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares the other sister was there to comfort in an understanding way that no one else could do. The twins were an ultimate team. Literally sharing everything down to their DNA.

-Secret SHIELD facility, location classified-

"_We're getting ready to land the plane. Make sure your buckled in._" The pilot said as he flew over the basecamp where the Tesseract was. "_That was faster than I expected._" One agent said as the plane started to land on the ground. "_That's SHIELD for you, and when the mission is this important time is of the essence._" Nora-Jane said as the plane finally landed. She took her headphones off as the blades started to slow down. As she exited the plane behind Agent Hill and Fury, she could hear a voice over the PA system saying "**All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed. Proceed with caution and follow orders of directions agents to your designated areas of evacuation.**" The PA continued to repeat the same sentence as she saw Agent Coulson walk up to the group. "How bad is it?" Fury shouted over the sounds of people running around and alarms going off. "That's the problem sir, we don't know." Coulson said folding his arms behind his back, something the man only did when he was nervous. The seriousness of the situation was suddenly heavy on Nora-Janes chest, but she kept a straight face, always professional. "We better get going then. I assume I'm here as back up in case something goes wrong, so you better get me to the Tesseract ASAP." The teen said stepping up. "Right, I can debrief on the way." Coulson said as he led the group through the front doors of a now completely empty building. The agent put his hand on the teenagers' shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Coulson didn't enjoy seeing Nora-Jane go on normal SHIELD missions, knowing that she was now on mission with the Tesseract made Agent Coulson even more on edge than he already was. As they walked through the building, the group were all given ear pieces communicators. Nora-Jane busied herself with putting the piece in her ear while Coulson updated them. " read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson said. "NASA didn't approve Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said. "He wasn't testing it. He wasn't even in the room when it happened. Spontaneous event." Coulson explained. "It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill asked in confusion. "Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked, "Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered an evac." Coulson explained. "How long to get everyone out?" Nora-Jane asked as the group made it to the bottom floor of the building. "Campus should be clear in the next ½ hour." Coulson said putting a comforting hand on the teens shoulder. "Go faster. The sooner this campus is empty the better...for everyone." Fury said. Coulson agreed and opened a door for the other three. "I have to go back up and make sure everyone is getting out. But go down these steps and you will be on the same floor as the Tesseract." He explained. "And be careful." He said giving Nora-Jane a pointed glare. "Careful? I don't even know her." The teen said with a smirk. Coulson rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his grin as he left the other three to walk down the steps. "Sir, evacuation may be futile." Agent Hill said as the three hurried down the seemingly never-ending stairs. "Should we tell them to go back to sleep?" Fury asked as he led the group of three. Nora-Jane smirked at her Directors never ending sarcasm as Hill frowned. "If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimal safe distance." Hill said, always the serious one. "That's why we braught Agent Nora-Jane with us. I need you to make sure that the phase two prototypes are all shipped out." Fury said. "Sir Nora-Jane has never used her powers against something with so much power, we can't expect her to be able to contain the Tesseract with her powers alone. And are the Phase two Prototypes really a priority right now?" Hill asked. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as if it continues to spin on. And have a little more faith in Agent NJ." Fury said, sounding annoyed with Agent Hill. The group got to the bottom of the steps and Fury took the teen, pulling her away from Hill. "Clear out the main floors, and make sure all the tech. is on a truck and gone in the next thirty minutes." Fury ordered. "Yes sir." Hill said with a frown, clearly not happy with the order. But she followed it as Fury and Nora-Jane continued to their destination. Nora-Jane had heard the phrase a few times 'phase 2' but she never asked about it, unless it was important to her mission. And it wasn't at the moment. Nora-Jane wasn't hurt by Agent Hill's words about her not being strong enough. (She had learned long ago to keep her emotions out of it when it came to missions). It was true that her powers may not be able to hold the Tesseract in place, but she had to try, if she didn't a lot of people might die (people would probably die either way). It was her mission. "How is it going Doc?" Fury asked as if it were any other casual day as Nora-Jane followed him into the room. Doctor Selvig looked up from his computers and ran over to the two, welcoming them. "Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked, the doctor shook his head. "All we know for sure is that the Tesseract is misbehaving." Fury frowned. "Is that supposed to be funny?" He asked. "No, it's not funny at all." The doctor said leading the two new agents over to the computer screens showing different graphs and numbers that Nora-Jane didn't begin to try and understand. "The Tesseract is not only active...she's behaving." said. "I assume you pulled the plug." Fury said as Nora-Jane stayed close behind, ready to follow instructions when given to her. "She's an energy sorce. We turn off the power she turns it back on." The doctor and Fury continued to talk, but Nora-Jane was struggling to understand the science behind what they were saying. She turned away from Fury and faced the Tesseract. Her ears filled with a type of _whoosh _sound. The blue glow made her skin feel...warm. "Where is Agent Barton?" She asked to distract herself, interrupting the Doctors rambling on gamma radiation, much to Fury's relief. the doctor scoffed, "The Hawk?" He asked. "Up in his nest as usual." He said gesturing to the ceiling support beams. "_Agent Barton, report._" She heard Fury order over the comms in their ears. He joined the group seconds later from the ceiling and Fury pulled him and Nora-Jane to the side. "I gave you this detail so that you could keep a close eye on things." Fury said to Agent Barton. "Well I see better from a distance." was the agents reply. Nora-Jane would have smiled at the agent's sarcastic tone, but she was too busy ignoring the...feeling that she had been experiencing sense laying eyes on the Tesseract. She didn't know how to describe it, a sort of longing or pulling. The Tesseract was trying to pull her closer to it. It wanted her, or did she want it? She didn't dare think about it. "Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked gesturing to the glowing blue energy. "No one has come or gone." Barton said as a doctor shouted something about the Tesseract spiking again. That didn't stop Fury from walking up closer to it. Agents Barton and Nora-Jane followed close behind. "If there is any tampering sir, I don't think it's coming from this end." Barton said folding his arms. Nora-Jane felt a spike in energy before a crackling sound filled the air. The whooshing in her ears got bigger and she felt a sudden spike of adrenaline pumping through her veins. Something was about to happen, and it wasn't good. "Get back – Everyone get back!" She shouted stepping in front of Barton and Fury. The two were smart enough to listen to the girl and backed away from her and the Tesseract as the ground shook. But the doctors were confused by the girls sudden shouting. Barton cursed and grabbed Fury's arm, pulling him away from the Tesseract. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Agent Nora-Jane on her own, but if anyone stood a chance against whatever was happening, it was her. A beam of light shot out from the Tesseract, and everyone backed up as Nora-Jane used her astral projection powers to make a shield between the people and the Tesseract. The ground shook as a portal opened, and Nora-Jane felt a surge of energy hit her shield and knock her back. Theo force of the hit made her airborne, and she hit the ground hard, but she kept the shield up, protecting the people behind her from the blast. As soon as it had started it was over. The portal disappeared and Barton ran over to the teen, helping her stand from the floor and checked over her for injuries and the room was suddenly quiet. "Take the shield down!" Fury ordered, and Nora-Jane did as told, taking the shield down with a wave of her hand that was blocking the Tesseract from the rest of the occupants of the room. When the shield was gone there was a man standing on the other side, he had a glowing blue energy around him from the Tesseract, but it quickly faded away and the man looked up from where he was standing, smirking as he looked around. Agents slowly walked up to him on either side, each holding a gun aimed at the new man in the room. Nora-Jane looked over the man as she got in a fighting stance. He was wearing odd green clothing, holding a spear that had the same blue energy as the Tesseract did, and a helmet with horns on it, but it was his glowing blue eyes that stuck with her. The way that they glared; she had never seen anything like it. "Sir, please put down the spear." Fury called out to him with a calm but demanding voice that Fury could talk to a man after he appeared from a strange portal. The man didn't say anything but looked down at the spear before aiming it at Fury. Barton pushed him out of the way as Nora-Jane made another shield, but the attack that hit her shield had a lot more power than anything the teen had been hit with before and she was knocked over by the force of it, falling next to Fury and Barton who had ducked out of the way of the attack. She groaned as she sat up and saw the man flying over the agents that were shooting their guns at him. The bullets were hitting him, but not leaving a single mark. "Go with Fury!" Barton shouted to Nora-Jane over the noise as the three stood up together. She nodded (knowing her mission, but not liking the idea of leaving Barton behind), taking Fury's hand in hers and pulling him away from the fight and taking cover behind the machine that was holding the Tesseract. Barton pulled his own gun out ready to fight, but the mystery man pointed his spear at his chest, and instead of shoving it into Barton's heart (like everyone expected him to do) the spear glowed, and so did Barton's eyes. Nora-Jane and Fury watched in confusion as Barton put his gun back in his holder and stood up straight facing the guy in the funny outfit. "Here," Fury whispered, handing Nora-Jane a case. "Get the Tesseract out and put it in this case while he us busy brain washing the agents. We gotta get it out of here." He ordered. Nora-Jane nodded and stealthy crawled on the floor as the man with the spear did the same thing he did to Barton with other men. Their eyes glowing blue as the spear was pressed against their chests. Nora-Jane was able to put the Tesseract in the case and close it without getting the strange man's attention, running back over to where Fury was waiting before the man noticed her. "I seeee you." He said turning to face Nora-Jane and Fury. "I still need that. So you better not try to leave with it." He said as Fury held the case in his hands. Nora-Jane stood in front of him in a fighting stance, ready to fight the man so Fury could make a run for it if the situation came to that. "This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said from behind the teen. "Of course, it does. I've come too far for anything else." The man said with a wicked smile, one that sent shivers down Nora-Jane's spine. "I am Loki – of Asgard." He said as Doctor Selvig got up from the ground behind Loki. "And I am burdened with a glorious purpose." The doctor walked over. "Loki, brother of Thor!" The doctor said. "We have no quarrels with your people." Fury said. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said. "Are you planning to step on us or something?" Nora-Jane asked. "I come with glad tiding young child...no young children. Of a world made free." Loki said walking closer to the doctor. Nora-Jane knew that Loki (the man that could somehow tell that she was phased together in one body but actually two people) was trying to get closer to him, even if the doctor didn't notice. But she had her orders, Fury and the Tesseract were the be protected at all costs, as much as she wanted to save the doctor, she couldn't leave Fury and the case unguarded. Whoever this Loki was, he couldn't get his hands on it. "Free from what?" Fury asked. "Freedom. That is people's greatest lie. Once you accept that in your heart...you will know peace." Loki said before turning to the doctor and pressing the spear to his chest, doing the same to him as he had Barton and the other agents. It was only Fury and Nora-Jane now in the room with Loki. The others either dead or under whatever spell Loki had put on them. "Yea, you say peace. But I kinda think you mean the other thing." Fury said, holding the case up to his chest. "Sir Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow." Barton said walking over to Loki. "So, this some kind of mind control?" Nora-Jane asked Loki, trying to stop Barton from revealing Fury's plan. "Something like that. But no more stalling...Let's go." Loki said. Barton shot at Fury and Nora-Jane. The teen used her shield to block any bullets while running and tackling Barton to the ground. They both cried out as they hit the floor. Nora-Jane was able to throw a punch and hit Barton's jaw, but whatever spell he was under was strong and he pulled out a taser gun from his holster and shot it at the girl. The tips of the tasers hit Nora-Jane in the chest and she cried out and flinched as she fell on her side beside Barton while the other agents shot at Fury, he fell over and dropped the case. The doctor picked it up and the group walked around the two agents who were taken down. Fury groaned as he sat up and pulled the bullet out of his protective vest. "_Hill! Do you copy? Barton is turned!_" Fury shouted into the comms while running over to Nora-Jane who was struggling to pull the taser tips out of her skin. He pulled her onto her feet and she quickly blocked out the pain. Her legs shaking as the two ran down the same hallway that Loki and his new crew had just left through, trying to catch them before they got away. "_They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!_" Fury shouted in the comms while the ground started to shake. "Go find Agent Hill!" Fury shouted to Nora-Jane over the rumbling of the building above them caving in. She nodded and used her powers to lift herself off the ground and started flying fast down the hallway to try and catch up with Agent Hill. Leaving Fury behind. She flew out of the collapsing building and into the parking lot, that was now empty. "_Where are you Hill?_" she asked over the comms. "_West side exit tunnel. They took an agents truck and Barton is driving, I'm right behind them in a matching vehicle._" Nora-Jane flew into the west tunnel and soon heard gunfire and wrecking cars ahead of her. The wind blew through her air as she flew over wrecked cars and agents. She heard an explosion behind her and knew that the tunnel was coming down. She looked over her shoulder and saw the tunnel caving in, rubble falling through the ceiling and filling the tunnel. She flew faster and saw the two cars battling it out further ahead in the tunnel. She could see Barton and Hill shooting at each other, but it wasn't looking good for Agent Hill. The end of the tunnel was coming ahead and if Barton made it out, they were sure to lose him. She flew over Agent Hills car that was behind Barton's. She jumped onto the top of Agent Hill's car as rubble started to fall over the two. Nora-Jane quickly put up a shield around the whole car, protecting the two from the rocks and buildings that were falling over them. She could see through the shield as Barton drove out of the tunnel and into the night, getting away. "Shit." Hill said with anger, punching the steering wheel in front of her. Nora-Janes heart sank. "We failed." she said with bitterness as she started to move the shield around them, pushing away rocks and debris so that she and Agent Hill could get out from under the rubble. The two agents walked out from under the rubble with Nora-Jane's powers helping them, and soon they were outside of the collapsed tunnel. "At least we're alive." Hill said looking around her, knowing if Nora-Jane hadn't been there when she was to protect them, she would have been crushed by the rubble. "_Does anyone copy?!_" Coulson asked through he comms, his voice full of worry. "_Agent NJ and Hill reporting. We lost them in the tunnel. Anyone got eyes on Barton's vehicle?_" Agent Hill asked. "_The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. You all?_" Director Fury said over the comms. "That's his way of saying he lost Barton too." Nora-Jane said to Hill folding her arms. "_A lot of men are still under the rubble here. We_ _can try to get them out, but it doesn't look like there will be many survivors._" The teen said looking back to the tunnel that had collapsed on itself. "_Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working on rescue looking for that case._" Fury said over the comms. "_Coulson and NJ, get back to base. This is a level seven. As of right now we are at war._" Nora-Jane frowned. "_What do we do sir?_" She asked. The comms were silent for a few moments before Fury spoke again. "_We activate The Avengers Initiative." _

_-hours later, SHEILD HQ- _

Agent Phil was standing in front of Nora-Jane on the phone as she sat in the med-bay. The teen was disinfecting the cuts and burn marks from the taser that Barton had used on her while Phil called in Agent Romanoff. "You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone of I will blow up the block before you can make it to the front lobby." Phil said on the phone as he dug through the cabinets of the med-bay. Nora-Jane listened to the conversation Phil was having with some Mob leader Natasha was interrogating as she tried to clean the cuts the best she could. Phil smiled when he found some burn cream and he put it Nora-Jane's waiting hand. "There you are Natasha, how is the interrogation going?... We need you to come in...This takes precedence...Natasha-Barton's been compromised..." Phil pulled the phone away from his ear. "I'm on hold." He told Nora-Jane as she rubbed the burn cream over her chest. She heard the sounds of fighting from the phone speaker, and both agents could guess that Romanoff was busy beating up the people she was with. By the time Nora-Jane was done tending to her injuries Natasha was back on the phone. "We don't know...We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first we need you to talk to the big guy. Agent Jane will be on the way to your location as soon as she's out of the med-bay...oh I'm taking Agent Nora with me to get Stark. You and agent Jane got the big guy." Phil said with a smirk before hanging up on Natasha. The teen stood up from the med table and walked out of the room with Phil. The man sighed as he turned to face the teen. "Time to separate you two, Nora and I have a plane to catch." Phil said with a smirk as he watched the teen separate into the two girls he knew. Nora and Jane shared a quick hug before the white-haired girl stood by Phil's side. "Be careful." He called to Jane as she walked down the hallway in the opposite direction they were going. "Careful? I don't even know her Agent Coulson." Jane said in a teasing manner before turning down the hallway. The man smirked, that had become the little catchphrase that the girls used when they went on missions without him. A way to say 'I love you' without actually saying it. "Let's go Nora, you finally get to meet ." Phil said with a smile. "From what I've heard I think I might have preferred going to the third world country that Banner is hiding himself in." Nora said following Agent Coulson. The two walked down the hallway together and Phil let his hand run through Nora's blonde hair as they made their way to the plane they would be flying in. "She will be alright. Natasha is with her." He said, knowing Nora would be on edge until she was reunited with Jane again. "I know she will be, but you know that we hate being separated...I just hope Tony Stark is worth it." She said. "Oh I know he is...he also has a soft spot for the youth. That's why you're coming with me." Phil said. "I didn't think Tony had any soft spots." She said with a grin. "You would be surprised."

-Bruce Banner Pov, location: Classified-

People were speaking Hindi around me as I heard someone coming up the steps of the small apartment, I was in. "Who are you? Get out! There is sickness here!" The woman shouted, I looked up from the sink I was washing my hands in to see girl with short black hair wearing a torn dress, her skin was a bit dirty. She made eye contact with me after looking around the room. "Are you the doctor? They told me the doctor was here." The girl said in a mix of Hindi and broken English looking at me. "My sister is sick. She isn't waking up and she is moaning, but her eyes won't open!" She said with worry in her eyes, and I held up my hand to calm her down. "Slow down." I said in Hindi, showing the girl that she didn't have to try and speak English for me. "My sister...Please we have no other family. She is all I have left." she said with a frown, tears growing in her eyes. "She's sick...Like them?" I asked pointing to the sick people in the apartment I had been treating. The girl dug into a torn pocket in her dress and pulled out a bundle of money. "Yes! Please. Help." She said, begging me. I quickly agreed and gathered my things before following the girl out of the apartment and through the streets. "How old are you?" I asked, "Eleven. It's just my sister and I in a home a few blocks away." She said as we walked through the streets. We got closer to the house and I stopped her from crossing the street as a car drove in front of us by holding an arm out on front of her. There were clothes where the door would be, and when we were both in the house I looked around, but no one else was there. "Where is your sister?" I asked, confused turning to the girl as she stood in the middle of the home. A woman with bright red hair walked out of a hiding spot and I scoffed. "Should have taken the money first." I said giving the girl a pointed look. She shrugged and walked across the house to stand beside the woman. "You know, for a man who is avoiding stress you found a hell of a place to settle." The woman said with a knowing grin. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." I said dropping my bag on the ground. "You two braught me to the edge of the city...that's smart." I said, staying on topic as I nervously rubbed my hands together. "I assume the whole place is surrounded." I said looking out the window. "Nope, just us." The woman said. "And your actress buddy? Is she a spy too? Do you all start that young? Or are you not really eleven?" I asked the girl. "If it helps, I'm actually thirteen. Not everyone starts this young, I'm an exception." She said as I walked closer to them, away from the window. "This is Agent Jane, and I'm Agent Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said with a grin. I frowned. "Are you here to kill me? Because that's not going to work out well...for anyone." I warned. "No, no of course not. I'm here on behalf of SHIELD." The woman said. "How did they find me?" I asked, a bit upset that I had been found. I was sure that this place would be the perfect hiding spot. "We never lost you doctor; we kept our distance. Even helped keep other interested parties off your scent." Natasha explained. Oh, so that's why I thought it was a good hiding spot. "Why?" I asked, not bothering to hide how annoyed I was. "Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in." She said, opening a pit of worry in my chest. "What if I say no-what if the other guy says no?" I asked. "You've been a year without incident, I don't think you want to break that streak, especially with children around." Natasha said placing a hand on the teens shoulder. Jane rolled her eyes at being called a child but didn't voice her obviously negative opinion. "That's especially harsh, using a kid to guilt trip me." I said, but not denying the fact that I didn't want the other guy to hurt her, or anyone. "Doctor we are facing a global catastrophe and we need your help." Natasha said. I chucked, "Well I especially try to avoid those...for obvious reasons." I said as the teen pulled up a picture on her phone and handed it to me. "That's the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the whole planet." Jane said as I pulled out my glasses to get a better look. "What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" I asked. The teen smirked, holding back a laugh as Natasha took the phone back. "He wants you to find it. It's been taken." She said. "It's emits a gamma radiation that's too weak for us to trace. And no one knows Gamma radiation like you do." I nodded, that much was true. "So Fury isn't after the monster?" I asked, doubt filling every word I spoke. "Not that we've heard." Natasha confirmed. "STOP LYING TO ME!" I shouted suddenly, the woman jumped, and Jane held her hands up stepping in front of Natasha. They were glowing with some type of black energy, ready to attack me. "I'm sorry. That was mean, but I just wanted to see what you would do." I said with a smirk as I stepped back. They were scared of me after all. "Why don't we do this the easy way? Where you don't use some type of super human power on me, and the other guy doesn't make a mess." I said in a calming voice. Jane didn't stand down until Natasha told her too, and then she told everyone outside to stand down as well. I heard the sounds of guns clicking off from outside and I turned to face the two women. "Just us huh?" I asked them, unable to hide my smirk. If SHIELD was going to force me to work with them, I needed to have a little bit of fun at least.

-Tony Stark Pov, Location: Start Tower, New York-

I landed on the patio of Stark Towers and the different machines started to take my Ironman suit off me as JARVIS spoke up, "_Sir, it would seem that Agent Coulson is on the line_." He said as I walked out of my suit and into the living room where Pepper was waiting for me. "I'm not in, I'm actually out." I said as my helmet was taken off my head. "_Sir I'm afraid he is insisting_." JARVIS said a few moments later. "Grow a spine JARVIS. I've got a date." I said as I lay eyes on Pepper who had two glasses in one hand, and a beautiful bottle of champagne in the other. I would be damned if I let that SHIELD agent get in the way of this beautiful woman, and the beautiful bottle in her hands. We sat together on the couch and were getting ready to really get the nights activities started when JARVIS interrupted, again. "_Sir the telephone, I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden_." I frowned as I picked up the phone. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, don't leave a message." I said answering the phone. "This is urgent." Agent Phil said. "Then leave it urgently I-" The elevator doors opened the reveal Coulson and a teenager, and I frowned. "Security breech." I said as the two walked in. "Phil! Come in, who is this?" Pepper said standing up to greet our guests. "_Phil_? Uh, his first name is agent. And who is the brat? I don't enjoy anyone under the legal drinking age in my home." I said following Pepper. "My name is Nora, and I'm a SHIELD agent." the girl said folding her arms. "Really? I wasn't away SHIELD was doing high school internships." I said as she frowned, not reacting to my joke at all. Yep, SHIELD agent. "We need you to look this over." Coulson said holding out a laptop for me to take. "I don't like being handed things." I said as Pepper handed Phil her drinking cup and took the laptop out of his hands. "That's fine. Because I love being handed things." Pepper said taking my cup and putting the laptop in my hands. Betrayal in the highest form. "Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked, "That thing that I don't know about." She said as she realized she spilled the beans with wide eyes. I took the laptop and walked over to my desk, laying it over the hologram table so I could look over the files the computer held. "I see who wears the pants in this relationship." Nora said just loud enough for me to hear as Pepper walked over to the table to join me. "I like her." Pepper said with a smirk as I looked through the files. "Wait - Your apart of this Avenger initiative?" I asked seeing that Nora-Jane was one of the files. "I am. My sister and I both are. Look over the files and you will understand why." She said as I frowned. "Aren't you a little young? File says you and your twin sister are thirteen." I said. "Aren't you a little old? I would hate for you to pull a muscle in your back or something." The teen said with a smirk as Agent Coulson elbowed her side in a light protest to her sarcastic remarks, but the teen continued to smirk in my direction. "I like her a lot." Pepper whispered turning to me. "Too bad she's a SHEILD agent or she could be really cool. Looks like I have some homework to do." I said looking over the other files. I grabbed the hologram of the Tesseract and held it in my hand, Yes. Lots of homework.

-Nora's Pov, on a SHIELD plane-

I stood in the middle of the plane that we had used to pick up Captain America in, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Coulson looking over a few files. We were currently flying over the ocean to meet with the others. I smiled, knowing that Agent Coulson was dying on the inside with excitement, and probably using the files as a distraction. "We're about forty minutes out from home base ma'am." One of the pilots said as I walked up to the front of the plane to check on our location. I ignored the look of surprise that flashed across Captain America's face when the pilots calling me ma'am. He wasn't the first person who would doubt me because of my age, and he wouldn't be the last. "So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked as he was looking over the files. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first super hero." Coulson said. "That's why my sister and I were experimented on as well. HYDRA was trying to re-create your results using an alien DNA sample that they had found." I said looking back at the two men. "I'm sorry about that." Steve said. "Why? Not your fault." I said looking the guy over. He was just like people described, and it was a bit unsettling to be completely honest. Besides the larger muscles he seemed like an average joe. If I didn't know any better, he was a normal person (wearing grandfather clothes), not Captain America. "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you. Officially." Coulson said and I smiled, the guy had made it almost an hour before cracking and fan-girling over the Captain. I looked over the map that the pilot had displayed again. Eager to get back with Jane as soon as possible. We had done missions separately before when necessary, but we never liked it. It felt wrong being separated for this long. "Aren't' Nora and her twin sister too young to be a SHIELD agents? Even with these super human abilities?" I heard Steve whisper. "She has proven to be an acceptation...oh and she has super hearing, so she probably heard that." Coulson whispered. I didn't move a muscle as I felt two pairs of eyes land on me, not wanting to embarrass the Captain in front of his #1 fan. The time passed impossibly slow and finally we made it to our destination. The plane landed on the ship in the ocean and the three of us stepped off the plane together onto the floor. I watched in amusement as Steve looked around. "Nora!" Jane called as she ran over with Natasha walking behind her. "Jane!" I called. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms, and we didn't waste any time before phasing back into each other.

Captain America looked shocked at what he had seen while Phil and Natasha gave him a knowing look. The twin girls phased together, and their hair color changed, they were one human body now. "Freaked me out the first time too." Natasha said as she greeted Steve. "I didn't even get to meet Jane." Steve finally said looking at the girl. "I'm right here. Nice to meet you." She said. Steve looked at her hair, seeing that the files hadn't lied. One half of her hair was black, while the other was white like Nora's. The only way to tell the identical twins apart. "They need you on the plane, they are starting the face trace." Natasha said to Coulson. He said his goodbyes and walked off, leaving the rest of us. "So did Coulson swoon over you too much?" Natasha asked as she led the group across the ship. "Not too much, he didn't ask Steve to sign his trading cards yet." Nora-Jane said with a smile. "Trading cards?" Stever asked. "They're vintage. He's very proud." Natasha said. We walked over to where was waiting for people, looking very much like a fish out of water. " . It's nice to meet you." Steve said shaking his hand. "Oh yes, they said you would be here." Banner said looking Steve up and down. "Word is you can find the cube." Steve said. "Is that the only word you've heard?" Bruce asked, rubbing his hands nervously together. "It's the only word I care about." Steve said giving the man a knowing look. Bruce looked over at Nora-Jane and his eyes landed on her hair. "I didn't get to meet Nora." He said after a few seconds. "It's okay. I didn't get to meet Jane." Steve said. "You will get your changes guys. Don't worry too much about it." Nora-Jane said as Natasha looked at her phone. "Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's going to get hard to breath." Natasha warned folding her hands together in front of her. Alarms started going off and a voice over the PA system said "**Secure the deck for take off.**" Steve looked amazed. "Is this a submarine?" He asked. "Really? They want me in a contained metal trap?" Bruce asked. Natasha and Nora-Jane shared a knowing glance as they let the two men walk to the edge of the ship looking over into the ocean. The roar of the engines got louder as the ship got ready to go into the air. "No, no. This is much worse." Bruce said with a nervous grin as he connected the dots. "Let's get inside so you can have a front seat to the show." Nora-Jane called to the two men over the roar of the engines. They agreed and walked inside where people were walking about, barking orders and flying the massive ship. Steve stopped when he saw Director Fury standing in the middle of it all. Nora-Jane guided the new guest to the table behind Fury and the man turned around greeting them once the ship was in the air and cloaked. Steve walked up to Fury and handed him a ten-dollar bill. The teen walked up to Agent Hill who was commanding all the pilots. "He really doesn't look like Captain America, does he?" She asked the teen. "That's what I said, looks like an average joe. But you know better than anyone that looks can be deceiving." Nora-Jane said. Agent Hill gave her a smile as Fury called her name. "Agent NJ. Show to his lab please." He said. The teen nodded and left Hill and walked over to Banner. "Follow me sir, you will love it. It has all the toys." Nora-Jane said guiding him through the people and noise. "I will be keeping you company in the labs while you work." The girl said as the two entered the lab. "Yea, probably best if SHEILD is going to trap me here, might as well give me a guard while they're at it in case I lose control." Banner said with bitterness as he looked around the lab. "I'm not here to protect everyone from you Banner, I'm here to protect you from whoever is threatening earth." The girl said folding her arms. "Believe it or not I trust you. You're a good man Banner." She said as an after-thought. "Yea, well the other guy isn't." Bruce said with a frown. "Good thing the good guy is in control right now." Nora-Jane said taking a seat on top of one of the tables. "Don't let me distract you now and let me know if you want anything." She said. "Can you get me off this ship?" Bruce asked sarcastically. "Nope, but the faster we get that Tesseract the faster you do get off." Nora-Jane said, that got the doctor to dive into his work, and a peaceful quite settled over the lab...that was until a few hours later when reports came flooding in that Loki had been found.

-Germany-

Captain America took to the ground with Nora-Jane in Germany. They were waiting outside of the building that Loki was in waiting for the go ahead from Natasha who was in the plane overhead. The teen was wearing a suit like Romanoff's as they got ready to capture and bring Loki in, and the Captain couldn't help but wish the girl was wearing something more...protective. But this was the future, and he could remember a time when a much smaller version of himself would run into fights with no armor at all too. "So you've faced this guy before?" The man asked Nora-Jane. "Not so much '_took on_' more like '_got handed my ass too_' in a sense." The teen said with a frown. "You're kiss your mom with that mouth?" Steve asked sarcastically. "You read my file Captain and I read yours. Neither of us have a mom to kiss." She said. Steve hummed to himself; the girl was very...serious. "So what can you tell me about Loki's fighting style? Anything useful to help us take him down?" Steve asked, trying to get away from the topic of dead mothers. The girl seemed to think about the question a few moments before answering. "He doesn't really fight. He uses everyone around him as chess pieces while he sits back and plays the game. He is capable of fighting, but that spear he has is his main weapon. My hope is that if we get that away from him, he will be a lot easier to take down." She said. "That's good, so try to get the spear...sounds like a plan." Steve said giving the girl a reassuring smile, but it didn't seem like she needed it. If she was nervous about this mission, she didn't show it in her body language. "_Don't underestimate Nora-Jane. She may be small, but I've seen her take down more people in a fight then most of SHIELD's agents. It will be good for you to not worry about her safety on the field and focus on getting Loki into our custody._" Phil had told Captain before they had left the SHIELD plane. Sounds of panic started to fill the air and people started running out of the building. "It's go time. I guess Natasha will have to catch up with us." Steve said as he and Nora-Jane sprinted off in different directions. Loki would recognize her, so the two had both agreed that she should stay hidden in favor of a surprise attack while the Captain distracted Loki. But we weren't expecting for him to cause such a panic in the crowd of people. "_He likes to talk about himself a lot, get him talking and that should be distraction enough_." Fury had told Steve earlier. And that gave Steve a pretty good idea of what type of man (or alien?) they were dealing with, especially with the type of person to use a crowd of people as a cover for his own safety. "KNEEL!" Loki shouted as magical copies of him surrounded the crowd. "Is this not simple? Your natual state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in the mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled." Loki said as he walked through the crowd. Steve stayed back and out of his eye sight, waiting for the right moment to go in. An elderly man stood up in the crowd and Nora-Jane bit her lip nervously, not wanting to man to get hurt. "I will not kneel to men like you." He said. "There are no men like me." Loki said with a grin. "There are always men like you." The man said. "Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki said aiming his glowing spear at the man, but before his attack could hit its mark Captain America jumped in front of the elderly man and blocked his attack with his infamous shield. "You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." The Captain said walking through the shocked crowd. Nora-Jane took that moment to separate and Nora ran up behind one of Loki's copies on the left while Jane ran around to the right side. The Captain would be facing off Loki while the twins were taking on the copies. "The soldier...the man out of his time." Loki said with a smirk. "I'm not the one out of time." Steve said as Natasha flew over the crowd with a SHIELD plane. It stopped over Loki and hovered in the air. "**Loki, drop the weapon and come with us...or else.**" She said from the PA system on the plane. Loki didn't listen to the warning and aimed a blast from the spear at the plane. Natasha was able to dodge it, and the fight really started. Steve went after Loki with his shield. And the copies of Loki started fighting the twins. The crowd started panicking and running away as Nora threw a right handed punch at a copy of Loki and it hit, he fell back onto the ground, but was back up in seconds throwing a punch at Nora's face. She dodged it easy and kicked her leg out, kicking the copies legs out from under him and he hit the ground again, but disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Does that mean I won?" Nora asked jokingly before running through the crowd to find Steve and the real Loki. At the same time Jane was using her astral projection to hold another other two copies of Loki in the air and they kicked around, stuck. She threw the two copies into the hard ground with a wave of her hands and they also exploded into clouds of smoke. She looked around, trying to find Loki and saw that he was fighting Steve in the middle of the plaza. She was about to run over and help but she heard music start to play from the PA system of the SHIELD plane. "Is that rock music?" Jane asked as Nora ran over to stand by her while both Steve and Loki stopped fighting to find the sorce of the music. "I guess Tony finally decided to show up after all." Nora said as she looked up into the sky, and she was right. Ironman came flying into the scene, dramatic flair and all. He shot Loki with a repulser from his Ironman suit and it knocked Loki onto the ground, hard. The alien groaned as he tried to sit up. "Make your move reindeer games." Tony said, his voice altered from inside the Ironman suit as he landed on the ground in front of Loki. Nora, Jane, and Steve all walked up behind Ironman in fighting stances, daring Loki to take them all on. Loki looked at everyone for a few tense moments before he held his hands up in surrender. "Good move." Tony said as Nora and Jane walked up to the man, pulling hand cuffs out from there uniform. "Looks as if we are one to one in battles young girls." Loki said with a smirk. Nora ignored his taunting but smirked when Jane tightened the grip of the special handcuffs over the man's hands. Loki hissed in pain. "Too tight?" Jane asked. "A bit." Loki said with a frown as Steve walked up and pulled the man to his feet. "Too bad." The captain said holding the alien's arm tightly. "**Let's get him onto the plane guys. You can introduce yourself on our way back to Loki's prison**." Natasha said, her voice carrying over the planes PA system. The plane started to land, and Steve took Loki away. Ironman faced Nora and Jane as they phased back together. "So how does that phasing into one body but being two people thing work? Your file didn't explain the science behind it." Tony asked the teenager, he looked at the girl's hair, partly black and white now. Unlike when they were separated, Tony remembered Nora's completely blonde hair from when she had come to his tower in New York. Tony made a mental note that Jane was the girl with the black hair so he could tell them apart. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Nora-Jane asked, breaking his train of thought. "Yes, but don't worry I won't go all HYDRA on you and try to dissect you for answers." The teen smirked. "Much appreciated, but I don't appreciate the late entrance to the fight." She said as the two walked over to the now landed plane that the Captain was loading Loki onto. "It's how I roll, you know how it is." He said. "Yes, your file did explain a lot about how you _roll_." Nora-Jane said before walking onto the plane followed by Tony in the Ironman suit. "Your welcome by the way. For taking down Loki for you guys." He said as the plane prepared to take off.

-Nora-Jane Pov-

Steve and Tony were talking at the front of the plane with Natasha while I stayed back with Loki. He hadn't said a word, and it was a bit unsettling, especially as his blue eyes kept glaring at me. But I knew my mission, and I wouldn't let the man get under my skin. So I refused to talk to him as Steve and Tony continued to bicker at the front of the plane. Thunder filled the air and Natasha looked confused. "Where is this storm coming from?" She asked. A bolt of lightning filled the air and lit up the inside of the plane. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lighting?" Steve asked, noticing Loki looking around nervously. The plane started to shake from turbulence, and I frowned. "I'm not over fold of what follows." Loki said, worry filling his voice. Before I could ask what that meant something hit the top of the plane, shaking it so much I had to held onto the side to stop from falling over. Tony put on his Ironman mask and stumbled over the shaking floor, opening the back hatch of the plane. "What are you doing?!" Steve shouted over the roar of the wind that blew into the plane. "You've gotta be kidding me." I said as Thor walked into the plane. He threw his hammer at Ironman, the guy falling over as Thor bent down and picked Loki up. I held onto the side of the plane, knowing it would be useless for me to try and stop the gods as the two flew out of the plane. I stood up and ran over to Tony helping him stand from getting knocked down. "And now there's that guy." Tony said sounding annoyed. "He isn't a guy, he is a god. Thor, god of thunder." I shouted over the wind still blowing into the plane. "Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the pilot seat, struggling to keep the plane flying in the sudden storm. I confirmed as Steve walked over to us. "Is he a friend of us?" He asked. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract is lost." Ironman said as he walked to the open hatch. "Stark! We need a plan of attack." Steve shouted over the wind. "I have a plan. Attack." He flew out of the plane and I rolled my eyes. "What do we do Captain?" I asked. "Go after them, your mission is to make sure Loki is safe and in our custody. Nothing else matters." Steve said as he watched me run to the open hatch as well and jump out in the same matter Tony had, and Steve had a mini heart attack until he remembered that I could fly using my enhanced abilities. "I would sit this one out Cap." Natasha said from the pilot seat as he started putting on a parachute. "I don't see how I could, not after sending a teen into the fight." Steve said. "These guys are from legends. They are gods. And Nora-Jane can hold her own if she isn't fighting against Thor." Natasha said. "There is only one God ma'am, and he doesn't dress like that." the Captain said before running out of the plane as well. Natasha sighed. "_Men_."

Nora-Jane flew through the air, following slightly behind Tony and when she watched him tackle Thor, she sighed. "_Men_." She flew down in front of Loki where he had been left while Ironman and Thor faught. The god of mischief smirked to her, turning his eyes away from Ironman and Thor. "Did you enjoy your little field trip?" He nodded. "I did, and I wish to stay and witness this fight between my brother and the man of Iron. But I believe you have a different plan?" He asked looking to Nora-Jane. "Yea, that plan is getting your ass back on the plane." She said as they ignored the sounds of fighting filling the air. "Are you not going to try and stop them?" Loki asked. "That's not my mission. My mission is you." The teen said. "Yes, always the good soldier. Following orders. But that's all you are. A soldier." Loki said with a smirk. Thunder filled the air as Nora-Jane frowned. What did that mean? "You don't even know do you? Rescued from one group trying to make you their slave, only to be made a slave by the very people who rescued you." Nora-Jane crossed her arms over her chest as Loki sat down, making himself comfortable. "I am no one's slave." She said. "You keep telling yourself that. But deep down you know the truth. That you are nothing but a tool. A slave, and you are not human or alien...deep down in your heart you wwant to be something by saving people and helping. But you know the truth. That you are a monster. Turned and mutated into one. The memories haunt your dreams. You have never been treated like a person. Only a weapon. And that is your destiny. To be used by others for the rest of your life, if you can even call that a life." Loki said with a knowing smile. '_Okay, were done with this_' the teen thought to herself using her powers to pick Loki up from the ground, ending his rambling. "We don't need to wait for the plane. I can take you back there myself." she said. "But what about your...teammates?" Loki asked as watched Captain America finally came onto the scene. "They can take care of themselves." She said. "Yes, the perfect picture of a team." Loki said as Nora-Jane flew off, taking Loki with her back to the plane. She had been stupid, listening to Loki and letting his words affect her. Nora-Jane needed to forget what he was saying and focus on the mission.

-SHIELD plane-

Thor, Banner, Natasha, Agent Hill, Steve, and Nora-Jane were all sitting inside one of the conference rooms. They were watching the live feed of Fury putting Loki inside the steel cage at the bottom of the ship. Loki chucked as Fury explained the cage to him. "_Yes, it's an impressive cage. Not built, I think for me_." Loki's voice carried over the speakers and Bruce rubbed his hands nervously over his face as a few members of the group gave him a glace. "_Built for something a lot stronger than you._" Fury said. "_Oh_ _I've heard, a mindless beast._" Loki said, looking right into the camera that was in his cage, and in turn looking at all the Avengers through the screen. "_Making play that he is still a man. How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you._" Loki said in a taunting tone, as if he knew we were listening to every word he said. "_How desperate am I?_" Fury asked. "_You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did._" Fury said with anger. "_ohhh, it burns you to have come so close. To have been so close to having the power of the Tesseract. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded of what real power is._" Fury didn't say anything for a few seconds. "_you let me know if __real power_ _wants a magazine or something._" Fury finally said before leaving Loki alone in his cage. The camera turned off and the group in the conference room were silent. "He really does like to talk a lot." Nora-Jane finally said sitting on top of the conference table, letting her legs swing back and forth. She noticed her shoe was untied, and she pulled her leg up to tie the laces of her converse. "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked, but Nora-Jane didn't miss the way he nervously folded his arms against his chest. "Loki is going to drag this out. What is his play Thor?" Steve asked Loki's brother. "He has an army, called the Chitauri." Nora-Jane smirked, "Bless you." She said, earning a gentle slap on the knee from Natasha, right, time to be serious and junk. "they're not of Asgard or any known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth." Thor said. "An army...from outer space." Steve said soaking in the information. "So he's building another portal? That must be what he needs for. " Bruce said. "Selvig?" Thor asked. "Yea, one of your friend from your first visit to Earth, right?" Nora-Jane asked, remembering it from the files she had read from Thor's first visit to Earth. Thor nodded his head. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha said, both her and Nora-Jane frowning at the idea of their companion Clint being controlled by Loki. "I want to know why Loki let us take him in. He didn't show any resistance with you while Tony and Thor were fighting?" Steve asked Nora-Jane. "Nope, he was the perfect captive...too perfect." She said thoughtfully. "I don't think we should be focused on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." Bruce said. "Take care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor said. "He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said matter of factly. "...He's adopted." Thor said looking away from the group. "I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what does Loki need that for?" Bruce asked himself out loud. "It's a stabilizing agent." Tony answered, busting into the room with Phil by his side. The agent walked over to Nora-Jane and the teen rolled her eyes as the man looked her over to injury. "I already reported; nothing seriously injured this time." She whispered. "Well it's my job to make sure." Phil said with a grin. "I don't remember that being in the job description of on field mentor." the teen said as Tony ranted on about science and the Loki situation. "It's not the job of a mentor...it's just my job." the man said resting a hand on the teens shoulder. Nora-Jane leaned into the touch as they tuned back into the conversation. "Does Loki need any kind of particular power source?" Steve asked Tony, already sounding annoyed. "He would have to heat the cube to 100 million kelvins." Bruce said pacing back and forth, cleaning his glasses for the fifth time in the past 15 minutes. Nora-Jane was starting to lose count of the man's nervous ticks. "Unless Selvig has figured out another way to stabilize the tunneling effects." "Finally! Someone who speaks English." Tony said giving doctor Banner a grin. "Is that what just happened?" Steve asked the rest of the room as the two men shook hands. "I was hoping you could join Banner in the search for the Tesseract." Fury said walking into the room, returning from his visit with Loki. "We could start with that stick of his." Tony said turning to Banner. "It uses the power of the Tesseract. And I wanna know how Loki used it to turn two of my best men into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said with an edge to his voice. Thor looked confused, "Monkeys, I don't understand." He said. "I do! I get that reference." Steve said with happiness, but it quickly turned to embarrassment as Tony rolled his eyes. "Shall we play Doctor Banner?" Tony asked Bruce. "Take Nora-Jane with you. She is to make sure you all are safe while working on finding that damn cube." Fury said as the teen pushed herself off the table and stood to attention. "So we get a teenage babysitter? Great." Tony said with sarcasm. "If you stopped acting like a child you wouldn't need one...sir." Nora-Jane said with a smirk, leading the two men out of the room. "Is it really necessary to have Nora-Jane watching over those two?" Hill asked after the group was gone. "You know as well as I do that we need one of our strongest agents watching over Banner at all times to make sure nothing triggers the green rage monster to come out of him" Fury said, ending the conversation there. "I wasn't aware that you had people defending the Earth at such a young age." Thor said. "She is an exception, she has more in common with you than any of us do." Fury said handing Thor a few packets. "It will do you good to read these, learn a bit of information with your team members." Thor nodded, looking down at the papers with a curious face. He sat down and started reading, and it turned out that the teenager (teenagers?) were part alien. No one seemed to know what type of alien, but with the powers that the teen held within her Thor had a few guesses on what type of alien DNA was mixed in with her human DNA.

-Labs, Location: SHIELD ship-

Nora-Jane was perched on top of a table, looking out of place as the two scientist talked with big words and arm gestures as they worked on finding the Tesseract. The teen watched as Tony picked up a tiny shocker and smirked, watching as he surprised Bruce with a tiny shock to his side. She would have stopped Tony, but she was a bit bored. And just as curious as Tony on how Bruce could handle himself. "Ow!' He said sounding annoyed. Tony looked at the man closely as Steve barged into the room. "Are you crazy?!" Steve asked with anger. "And aren't you supposed to be keeping watch over Bruce to ensure a calm environment?" He asked Nora-Jane. "If Bruce wants a calm environment, we should probably be kicking Tony out. But I think Bruce is more than capable of handling a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." NOra-Jane said, earning an impressed look from Tony. "You really do have a good lid on that green guy don't you? What is your secret?" Tony asked Bruce. "Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked Tony. "Funny things are." Tony said with a grin. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve said folding his arms. "No offence Doc." Nora-Jane added for Steve looking to Bruce. "Hey, no offence taken. I wouldn't have come on this ship if I didn't think I couldn't handle pointy things." The doctor said looking back to Loki's spear. "You need to focus on the problem." Steve said to Tony. "Oh I am. Why is Fury calling us in now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony asked everyone in the room. "You think Fury is hiding something?" Nora-Jane asked, knowing that Fury was in fact hiding something. But it wasn't any concern of hers as to what that was. Her only concern was the mission given her. "He's a spy. He's _the spy_. His secrets have secrets. And I'm sure he isn't the only one." Tony said giving Nora-Jane a pointed look. "Hey, I know nothing more than you do. I am given my mission and I do my mission. I'm a SHIELD agent. I trust the system." She said folding her arms. "Yea, that may be part of the problem. It may not bother you, teen angst, but what about you Brucie?" Tony asked. Bruce looked around nervously. "I - I just wanna do my job here and-" Doctor?" Steve asked Bruce, interrupting the doctors nervous rambling. "_A warm light for all man kind. _The jab that Loki used against Fury about the cube...I think that was meant for you." Bruce said turning to Tony, giving and sharing his own concern with the group. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news." He said. Nora-Jane sat up straight on top of the table, feeling nervous for some un-namable reason. "Stark Tower? The big ugly-" Tony gave Steve a pointed glare. "-building in New York?" Steve asked. "Yea, Tony has been working on sustainable energy for a while, why didn't SHEILD bring him in earlier while they still had the Tesseract? Why wouldn't they go to Tony for something like that?" Bruce asked. "I should probably look into that too." Tony said pulling up some files and plugging wires into his computer. "Are you trying to break into SHIELDS databases?" Nora-Jane asked. "Yep, have been sense I hit the bridge. In a few hours I will know all of SHEILD's dirty little secrets." Tony said. "I think Loki is trying to work us up. This is a man who means to start a war. And if we don't stay focused, he will succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Steve said folding his arms. Nora-Jane frowned. Yes, she should always follow orders. But she had never stopped and asked herself why? Why did she need to follow orders? "Following isn't really my style." Tony said with a smirk, knowing that he had at least gotten into the girl's head and made her question herself. Good. "Steve, you can't tell me that none of this smells funky to you." Bruce asked looking up from the Tesseract. "Just find the cube." Steve said before leaving the room in a rush. Tony and Bruce continued their work while Nora-Jane sat back. "Didn't mean to turn your world upside down girl." Tony said with a smirk. "You didn't. It's not like I'm in an alliance with SHIELD." She said. "Really? Seems like you are." Bruce said. "That's just because I know nothing more. You all. You have lived your lives and made choices...I never got that privilege. I've always been someone's tool." She said looking away from the men. Loki's words bouncing around in her head. "You don't have to be. With your powers you could run away easy be your own boss, working outside of the system." Tony said. "Like a vigilante? No thank you. I was given the option when SHEILD rescued me. SHEILD asked if I wanted to join them to help people. And I said yes." She said. Tony frowned, of course SHIELD would ask a six year old child that question, this girls fate was pushed on her and she couldn't see if because SHIELD had raised her to be blind to it. "So you get away from being an agent for HYDRA to become an agent for SHIELD...how different is it? Is it any better working for SHIELD?" Tony asked. "Yes. Because SHEILD is trying to help people, save people. They saved me. Now it's my responsibility to save others." the teen said. "Yea, but you have to live a little you know! Go on vacation! Enjoy life. Heck I'll pay for a concert ticket once all of this is over. What kind of music do you like?" Tony asked. Nora-Jane paused. "I-I'm not sure." She finally said, blushing. She had never really taken the time to listen to music or watch movies...or really to just live a normal life. "Well we can fix that. Let's play some ACDC over the speakers. I'll give you a crash course in the best music around." Tony said with a grin before looking over at Banner. "Or does the green fellow prefer something calmer? Like Coldplay?" Tony asked. Bruce smirked. "As long as it isn't heavy metal the green guy will be fine. Neither of us like that genre." He said as Tony turned on some music. "Perfect, now let's get to work!" Tony said, watching the teen as she sat back. He could see the girl running over the conversation in her head. And he wasn't exactly sure if planting doubts in her mind at this time was such a good idea. But he didn't like the way SHIELD was manipulating her, so he had voiced his opinion.

Hours later Natasha spoke to Nora-Jane through the comms in her ear. "_Loki means to unleash the Hulk. I'll be in the lab soon but make sure Banner stays there. I'm bringing Thor with me_." I pressed the ear piece as Tony and Bruce worked. "Copy that Agent Romanoff." I said standing up from the table. "Any news?" Bruce asked. "Nothing to worry about. Natasha will update us when she gets here with Thor – until than you two can keep working." Nora-Jane said. "Yes ma'am." Tony said with a smirk as they got back to it. "What are you doing ?" Fury asked stomping into the room. "Did you tattle on me?" Tony asked turning to Nora-Jane, but the girl gave Tony a confused glare. "She didn't need to, even though she should have," Fury said giving the teen a pointed glare. The girl shrugged her shoulders. "You shouldn't be worried if you aren't hiding anything." She said to Fury, finally connecting the dots that Fury was mad about Tony hacking SHIELDS system. The man was shocked by her words. "I leave you with the teen for a few hours and you already corrupted her." Fury said facing Tony again 'Well I've been curious as to what is really going on here Fury." Tony said standing up and folding his arms. "Your meant to be finding the Tesseract." Fury said. "We are, we have a lock on the energy signature, and we will have a location on it soon." Bruce said sitting behind Tony. "You will get your cube back with no fuss...but I wanna know. What is phase 2?" Tony asked. The doors opened and Steve walked into the lab, putting a type of machine looking gun on the table with a loud bang. "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons for mass destruction." Steve said sounding upset. "Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me." He said turning to Tony. The guys started to fight it out and Nora-Jane stood up and walked over to Banner. He gave her a grin, trying to show her that the other guy wasn't bothered by the heated argument in the room. But if Agent Romanoff was correct and Loki's aim was to unleash the beast, she needed to make sure Bruce stayed calm. "Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha as she and Thor entered the room. "You wanna think about removing yourself from the situation Doctor?" Natasha asked, ignoring Bruce's question. "I was pretty removed before SHIELD, before you two, dragged me here." He said, pointing to Natasha and Nora-Jane. "Loki is trying to manipulate you." Nora-Jane said. "And what have you all been doing exactly?" Bruce asked. "I'm not removing myself until I know why SHIELD is building weapons of mass destruction using the Tesseract." Bruce said turning to Fury. "Because of them." Fury said pointing to Nora-Jane and Thor. "Me?" Thor asked. Nora-Jane rolled her eyes. She had heard Fury's rant about protecting earth from aliens enough times to have it memorized. And she had stopped taking offence to it. She was only partly alien according to her DNA. Unfortunately, the other part was human, like the people standing around the lab arguing like children (and that was coming from the youngest person in the room). The noise of the arguing adults was tuned out, instead she heard the _whoosh_ sound that was all too familiar to her from a few days ago. Nora-Jane turned around to the spear that had the tesseract energy in it, and she felt that pull again. The energy from the spear was calling out to her. Her skin felt like it was vibrating. She felt frozen on her feet. Like she wasn't in control anymore. _Is this Loki? Trying to control me using the spear from his prison? _The teen shook her head and stepped away from the pull of the spear. She suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against the table the Spear was sitting on for support. No one in the room noticed as they continued to argue. _The spear wasn't this strong before? What is giving it power? _The teen wondered, trying to get control over herself. "Nora-Jane, are you alright?" Natasha asked walking over beside the teen and Banner. "Something is happening with the Spear...I can feel it." she struggled to say over the _whoosh_ only growing in volume in her ear. "Agent Romanoff would you please escort out of the room." Fury asked, and that was the last thing Nora-Jane could hear before the sound from the Spear filled her every sense. _What the hell is happening?! _Suddenly she felt herself fly off the ground and she heard crashing and explosions. Her adrenaline started pumping as she projected a shield around the people she could sense falling beside her and herself. They fell through the floors together, and the last thing Nora-Jane registered was a blunt object hitting the back of her head before the _whooshing_ _sounds_ finally stopped.

-Natasha Pov-

"Shit!" I said as I tried to pull my leg out from under some metal debris. "_Romanoff, NJ, Hill, Coulson? Anyone copy_?" Fury asked over the comms. "Romanoff here. Nora-Jane got knocked out from the blast but covered Bruce, herself and I with a shield." I said to the comms as I struggled, and failed, to break free. I grunted as Bruce tried to push himself up beside me. I looked up to see Bruce was between the unconscious Nora-Jane and I, and turning green. Bruce was panting as he struggled to breath. "Nora-Jane!" I shouted over Bruce. I couldn't get to her from here, and with Bruce in the state was in we needed to run. The teen groaned and started to wake up as Bruce got greener and greener. "Bruce? You gotta fight it. This is exactly what Loki wants." I said, trying to calm the man down. But there was no calming him down. Nora-Jane finally sat up and looked around, taking in the situation before climbing over Banner quickly. She kneeled beside me and used her projection energy to lift the rubble on my leg long enough for me to pull myself free. Nora-Jane didn't look too good. Blood was dripping from somewhere under her hair and down her neck and her eyes unfocused. But she stood between Banner and I and helped me to my feet. "We're going to be okay. Listen to me." I said, trying to get Bruce's attention as we slowly backed away from Bruce. "I swear on my life I will get you out of this. And you will walk away and never ever-" "NO!" Bruse shouted, his skin completely green as he shouted as me. He roared and it shook the ground under us as his clothes ripped. "It's time to go." Nora-Jane said. I agreed as the Hulk came out and screamed, the roar pumping adrenaline through my blood as we both started to run as fast as we could from Banner. "Let's split up! He can't chase us both!" I shouted and the teen agreed, we got to the end of a hallway and we split off in different directions. I heard Hulks roaring lessen as I ran down one hallway and I knew that he had followed Nora-Jane. "Shhhit!" I said before turning around and going after them. Nora-Jane wouldn't be able to take the Hulk on a normal day, and she was already injured. I found them fighting it out by following the sounds of Hulk's roaring, Nora-Jane was holding her own. Using her shields as her defense against Hulk's fists. But one hard punch cracked her energy shield and sent her flying across the room and she hit the wall hard, falling limply to the floor. I ran over with my gun and was able to distract the Hulk into following me. I didn't like leaving Nora-Jane behind, but I needed to get the Hulk away from her. I ran until he caught up to me, and he got me stuck in a corner. I felt my heart racing in my chest, thinking that I was done for. Until Thor flew through the wall and tackled the Hulk down. I stood up on shaky legs and ran over to where I had left Nora-Jane. She was pushing herself off of the ground, but now her left cheek was a dark purple color and I helped her to her feet as she spit a mouthful of blood from her lips onto the ground. "Where-Hulk?" She asked breathing heavily. "Thor's fighting him now. He probably has a better chance than we did fighting him." The ground shook again, and another explosion was heard from somewhere on the ship. "NJ reporting! What was that explosion?!" She asked using the comms. "_About damn time Agent NJ! We are losing altitude and fast. We lost all power in engine 1. Barton took out our systems and is headed towards the detention level. This ship is going down unless we do something fast_." Fury said. "How close are Tony and Steve with fixing the engine?" I asked. "_Not soon enough. We're going as fast as we can here_ _but we need more time._" Steve answered. "I can buy you guys more time, but it won't be much. While you go after Barton." Nora-Jane said looking to me. "_It will have to be enough time for Stark and Rogers, and for us to get our systems back online. Get a move on agent NJ._" Fury said. "Copy that." Nora-Jane said before phasing through the bottom floor of the ship, leaving me on my own to get our hawk back to himself, and then punch him for being such a pain in the ass.

-Nora-Jane Pov-

"_Can you actually hold the whole ship using your powers?_" Natasha asked me using the comms. "I'll have to try my best." I said into the comms as the roaring wind hit me hard as a rock as I phased through the bottom of the ship into the sky. People and machines were falling from the aircraft left and right as I flew to the center of the ship, but the whole thing was going to go down fast. I started by pressed my hands against the bottom of the ship. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself before pushing all of my astral projective energy I could to cover the bottom of the ship. Holding it up in the air.

-Tony Stark Pov-

"Shit, she's actually lifting the whole ship up." I said as the aircraft stopped its freefall. "_Not for long Stark! Now hurry!_" Steve said over the comms. "Right." I said before focusing on the broken engine again.

-Nora-Jane Pov-

My arms were shaking, hell my whole body was shaking. I couldn't feel the wind hitting me anymore, I couldn't feel anything but the stiff pain as I pushed the ship up. How long had I been here? What was happening? I couldn't hear anything in the comms. I cried out as my arms gave out. The ship sunk and my front got pressed to the front of the ship as it started to fall again. I felt myself screaming, but I couldn't hear it as I pushed against the ship again. I rolled over and my back pressed up against the metal as I used everything in my being to keep it up in the air. 'Damn. This hurts.' I thought to myself as my whole body tingled. 'I can't do this much longer.' I thought as all the astral energy pushed against the falling ship. Moments later the pressure was lighter, how many moments wasn't important. But the pressure was gone. And I felt the ship start supporting itself again. "_Agent NJ! REPORT!_" Someone was shouting in my ear, it was so loud. "too loud- hurts." I whispered, unable to use my voice as my body gave out on me. 'Wait...What I was just doing?' I asked myself. Everything felt so...light, but the pain was still there. I felt myself falling, and that felt a lot better than whatever I was feeling before, and I let that feeling take over, not even having the energy to keep my eyelids open anymore.

-Steve Pov-

"_Does anyone have eyes on agent Nora-Jane?!_" Fury was shouting into the ear piece. No one was responding as Ironman flew to land beside me through the giant hole on the side of the ship. "I don't see her anywhere. She was at the bottom of the ship, right? She must have flown somewhere after we got the ship stable again." I said into the comm as both Tony and I stood up and ran to the edge of the gaping hole. "Shit!" Tony shouted before jumping from the ship, his suit pushing him through the air. I followed his path and my breath stopped in my throat when I saw that Tony was flying after Nora-Jane, who was free falling from the bottom of the ship through the air towards the ground. I didn't breathe again until I saw Ironman catch the teen, but his suit was beat up from fixing the engine, so it took him a few extra seconds to stabilize himself to where he was still airborne and holding the girl. Once he did, he started flying back to me and my body started moving before my mind could catch up with what was happening. I took her from Ironman's arms and lay her gently on the ground. "Is she alive?" I asked as Tony landed beside me. She whole body was shaking and her skin was pale, but the blood coming from her head and nose was what worried me the most. "JARVIS says that she's stable. I would say her body is in shock from the amount of energy she had to use to keep the ship up." Tony said looking over the teen as he removed his face plate, and I could see just how worried the man actually was. "_We need medics at our location yesterday! We have NJ but she needs medical ASAP._" Tony said through the comms. Nora-Jane started breathing heavily and we both leaned over her as she opened her eyes, but it was easy to tell the girl wasn't all there. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked at us, and I couldn't tell if she coud actaully see us until she said our names. "T'ny...St've...the sh'p. Is evy'one...okay?" She asked, struggling to talk as her arms and legs trembled. "Yea, we did it. You did it. Your mission is complete for now." Tony said in a gentle voice that I didn't even think the man was capable of. Tony brushed the sweaty bangs off her forehead and she sighed in relief. "Good...we need – to f'nd the others." She said. Her voice was barely a whisper, and the only move her body made was her head lulling from the left to the right. "We will okay? Just, relax." I said pulling off the glove from my uniform and gently covering the girl's eyes with my hand. "We will find them soon." Watching the girl try to stay awake in her state was making me exhausted, but after a few moments all tension left the girl's body and I removed my hand to see her eyes were shut again. Either asleep or passed out. Tony sighed once he saw the medic team rushing over and they took over, making sure the girl was stable. The comms didn't come to life again until the team was getting ready to transport Nora-Jane to the medical wing of the ship. "_Agent Coulson is down._" Fury said. "_A medical team is on its way to your location._" Tony and I looked to each other. "_They're already here. They called it_."

-Clint Pov-

"I've got no window. I gotta flush him out." I said, shaking my head back and forth again. I could still feel him. Loki, inside of me. Trying to take control again. "You gotta level out. It's going to take some time." Natasha said sitting in a chair beside the bed I was strapped to. Apparently after the attack they had taken me down to the med-bay and trapped me here. Just in case I didn't wake up as Clint. "Why am I back? How did you get him out?" I asked her. "Cognitive recalibration...I hit you really hard on the head. Twice." She said getting up to pour me a cup of water. That explained the bump on my head. "Thanks." I said as she helped me drink from the cup, it would be hard for me to do considering my hands were strapped to the bed. "Natasha...how many agents – how many did I?" Don't," Natasha said cutting me off, and she undid the bondages holding my hands down while looking me in the eye. "This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were trained for." She whispered. The doors to my room opened and I saw Nora-Jane come in. Her eyes filled with worry until they fell on me. They were also swollen and red around the edges, so she had heard about Coulson then. "Technically it's aliens and magic...the 50% of my DNA that's alien will try to not take offence to being called a monster." She said slowly walking into the room. "I'm glad your back with us." She said to me. "I'm not glad that you're not resting like the doctors told you too." Natasha said turning to face the teen. She at least tried to look guilty as she sat beside me on the bed, flashes of her tackling me down and me aiming a taser at her flashed through my mind. But they went away when Nora-Janes hand rested on my shoulder. I looked the teen over, and she had seen better days. Her skin was still pale, and her arms were still shaking slightly. "Did Loki get away?" I asked. "Yes, I don't suppose you know where?" Natasha asked. I shook my head back and forth standing up from the bed. "He's gonna make his play soon though." I said, pulling the teen under my arm. She leaned into my side and I rested my nose over her hair. "Don't feel bad about what you did with the taser at the SHEILD base...I also tackled you to the ground, so it makes us even." She whispered to me as Natasha paced around the room. "We need to stop Loki." Natasha said turning to face us. "Yea? Who's we?" I asked. "I don't know. Whoever's left." Natasha said throwing her hands up into the air. "Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I would sleep better I suppose." I said, feeling Nora-Jane's body go stiff. "We all have a bone to pick with that murderer." The teen said, hatred filling her voice. We were all affected by Agent Coulson, but none more so than Nora-Jane. He was the only father figure she had ever had. The two were close, and now he was dead. I respected Nora-Jane as a SHIELD agent, but she was also a teenager. And I reminded myself of that as I pulled her impossibly closer to my side. "We will make sure Loki pays for what he did to Agent Phil." I told her. The teen was putting on a front, I knew that her heart was broken, but she wouldn't allow herself to properly grief until the mission was done. But that was my next question. What was the mission now?

-Steve Pov-

"Did he have any family?" I asked walking into the room where Tony was standing. It was the room where Loki had been kept, where he killed Phil. "No... there was a cellist, I think. Nora-Jane was like his kid. But she already knows by now." Tony said, not making eye contact with me. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." I said walking over to him. "He was an idiot." Tony said, anger in his voice. "Why? For believing?" I asked folding my arms. "For taking on Loki alone." Tony said. "He was doing his job." I said defending the man. Tony scoffed, "He was out of his league. He should have waited!" Tony said. "Sometimes there isn't a way-out Tony." I said, trying to comfort the man. "Right, I've heard that before." Tony said walking by me. "Is this the first time you've lost a solider?" I asked. "We're not soldiers! We are millionaires and scientists and teenagers!" Tony shouted turning back around to face me, anger making him shout at me. "I'm not marching to Fury's fife. Not to a man who sends teenagers to almost die lifting up a ship!" He said. "To be fair I don't agree with that either. But Nora-Jane saved everyone in this ship. And you can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same." I said. "Oh, so now I'm the type of guy to put my life on the line?" Tony asked. "You're the type of guy that would fly out to catch a teenager falling to her death in a broken suit..." I said, "And that's enough for me...if we are going to stop Loki. We are going to have to work together."

-Nora-Jane Pov-

"Time to go." Steve said walking into the medic room where Natasha and I were waiting for Clint to finish up in the bathroom. "Go where?" Natasha asked. "I will explain on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve asked. "I can." Clint said walking out of the bathroom. "You gotta suit?" Steve asked. Clint nodded, yes. "Then suit up, and Nora-Jane. Are you good?" Steve asked me. "If we're taking Loki down then hell yea I am." I said. "Good. Then let's get a move on."

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." an agent said as Steve, Natasha, Clint, and I walked onto the jet. "Son," Steve said, stopping the man from saying anything else. "Just don't." The man ran off the jet and Clint started the engines. "I'm with Stark." Jane said as the twins separated into two bodies. "Be careful." Nora said pulling Jane in for a hug. "Careful?" Jane asked. "We don't even know her." the girls said at the same time before Jane flew off to find Stark. "This one is for you Phil." Nora whispered as she watched her sister fly off with Ironman through the sky. "Let's get to flying. Tony and Jane will beat us to New York, but hopefully not by too much time." Clint said as the jet took off from the ship.

-Jane's Pov, Location: New York-

I flew through the air a few feet over Stark; his suit still wasn't perfect. And he was struggling to fly in it. Part of the reason that I had come with him was too catch him and fly him the rest of the way if his suit couldn't, and the second reason was to try and destroy the tesseract machine before it opened the portal. I knew that it would be hard, with my powers not working at full energy (still partly recovering from holding the ship up) and not having Nora with me. But she needed to be with the others. We flew together to the top of Stark Tower and we saw turning on the machine. "Shut it down Doc." Tony said, his voice altered from the Ironman suit. "It's too late, she can't stop now." The doctor said, his eyes still glowing a bright blue color. I watched as Tony's suit stuttered, and I frowned. He wouldn't be able to fly much longer in that. "She wants to show us something! A new universe." The doctor said with excitement. "Okay. Have it your way." Tony said aiming a repulser at the machine, when he fired a field surrounded the machine and the force of the hit threw both of us back in the air. "T_he barrier surrounding the machine is pure energy, It's unbreachable_." Jarvis said as we recovered from the blast. "Yea, it hasn't met me yet." I said, my hands glowing with my astral energy. "While you work on that force field, I'm going to plan B." Stark said looking down at his patio where Loki was standing. Waiting for him. "Make sure you get in a good punch for me." I said before Tony flew down. "Alright." I said taking in a deep breath before blasting my astral energy at the field. I felt the power pushing back against me. But I kept going, knowing that if I put enough energy into it the field would have to break, then I could break that damn machine. "Oh...Come on!" I shouted, sounding annoyed as the machine shot a beam of light into the air. I watched as a portal opened, and aliens started flying out of it. "Shit, so that's the army." I said before turning my attention back to the force field as my astral energy kept pushing against it. I knew that I had to break this thing down if I wanted to close the portal. "_Stark, Jane, were on your right heading in from the south east._" Romanoff said through our comms. "_What did you stop by a drive thru on the way_?" I heard Tony ask. "_Swing by park I'm going to lay them out for you_." Tony said as I pulled all of the energy, I had in me out, shooting it at the force field, but it wasn't working. "_I can't break through this force field surrounding the machine on my own!_"I said into the comms.

-Nora's Pov, SHIELD jet-

"Nat." Clint said as we flew up to Start Tower. "I see him." Natasha said aiming the machine guns from the jet at Loki as he and Thor faught it out. She fired, and the bullets rained over the two gods. But Loki turned and shot a blast at the jet using his spear. I heard an explosion rock the ship back and forth as Loki took an engine out and Steve grabbed a hold of me, pulling me into his side as the jet fell from the ground. We were airborn as Natasha and Clint struggled to land the jet. We crash landed, and I covered the ship with a shield, minimizing the damage that could bring harm to us. As soon as we hit the ground everyone ran out of the crashed jet. Steve grabbing his shield as we ran into the streets of New York. To say that it was a mess was an understatement. Aliens were everywhere, running around and destroying everything in their path. "_We gotta_ _get back to Stark Tower_." Steve said through the comms and people ran away from the aliens and fighting. A roar filled the air stopping us in our tracks. We looked up to the portal to see a snake like alien fly out of it, another roar coming from the beast seemed to shake the ground beneath us. "_Stark, Jane, are you seeing this?_" Captain asked. "_Seeing, still working on believing_." Stark said. "_Seeing, still trying to break down the machine so we can stop it!_" Jane said, and I could hear the strain in her voice. "_Where is Banner, has he shown up yet?_" Tony asked. "_Banner_?" I asked, he had flown out of the ship last, we had heard. "_Just keep me posted_." Tony said. "_Jane, we need you down here. If you haven't broken through the force field yet it probably isn't breaking. Civilians are getting hurt!_ _We need your help_" Steve said. "_I'm on my way_." Jane reported back. The four of us faught through the streets, taking down aliens and moving people to safety the best that we could. I was mostly using my energy shields to block against the alien's attacks and to guard the civilians as they ran through the destroyed streets. "Nora!" Jane called out from above me. I looked up and she flew down from the sky right to me, we didn't miss a beat and phased together instantly. We continued to fight until electricity hit most of the aliens surrounding us from the sky and Thor flew down, joining us. "What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked as we grouped together. "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said. "Yea, we figured that out." I said putting my hands on my hips. "_We gotta_ _deal with these guys_." Tony said as he flew over us, attacking the air-born aliens. "How do we do this?" Natasha asked. "As a team." Captain said with determination. "That's encouraging and all, but we need an actual plan." I said folding my arms. "Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us, and that's exactly what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We have Stark and Nora-Jane in the air so we-" The roaring of an engine cut off Steves commands and we all turned to see none other than Bruce Banner riding up to us on a motorcycle. "So, this all seems horrible." He said as we all walked up to him. "I've seen worse." Natasha said. "Sorry." Bruce said, at least trying to look like he meant it. "We could honestly use a little worse." Nora-Jane said giving Bruce a smile. "_Stark, we got him._" Steve reported to Tony. "_Banner?_" He asked, "_Just like you said_." Steve said. "_Then tell him to suit up_. _I'm bringing the party to you._" Tony said, sounding relieved to have Bruce back. We all looked to see Tony flying towards us in the Ironman suite, being followed by the giant snake like creature that had come from the portal. "I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said as Bruce turned to face the creature flying right at us. Bruce started to walk towards it and Steve spoke up. " , now might be a good time for you to get angry." He said, sounding concerned as Bruce walked towards the creature in his human form. "That's my secret. I'm always angry." Bruce said over his shoulder, and we all watched as the Hulk came out to play. He punched the creature right in the face and it flew over the group, I used my energy to lift the creature over our group so it wouldn't land on top of anyone and it fell to the ground beside us. Dead. The aliens didn't seem to like that we had killed that creature, and they all started crying out as the Avengers circled up. Nora-Jane stood between Natasha and Captain America as they pulled their weapons out, and the teen held her hands up. They were glowing with astral energy, ready to fight. Hulk roared as everyone got in battle positions. "Call it Captain." Ironman said as two more beasts like the ones that Hulk had taken down flew out from the portal. "Until we can close that portal our main priority is containment. Barton. I want you on that roof eyes on everything, calling out patterns and strays. Stark, you and Nora take to the sky and watch the perimeter. Anything that gets more than three blocks out gets turned to ash. The twins separated and Tony gave Barton a lift to the roof. "Careful." Jane said as Nora prepared to fly off. "Don't even know her." Nora said before flying off to follow the Captains orders. "Thor, you gotta try to bottlecap that portal. You got the lighting, and you can slow them down by lighting them up." Thor flew off with his hammer to follow orders. "The three of us stay on the ground and keep the fighting here." Captain said to Natasha and Jane. "Jane you use your shields to protect as mand civilians as you can. That's your main focus, but it doesn't mean you can't take down a few aliens while you're at it." Jane nodded before flying off. "And Hulk," The Hulk snarled as he turned to Steve. "Smash." The Captain said with a smirk. The Hulk smiled and jumped into the air to do just that. "Let's get to work.' Jane said, taking to the streets with Captain America and Black Widow.

Nora was in the air, being chased by one of the snake aliens and it was coming in hot. "I can't shake this thing off me!" She shouted, seeing the aliens mouth open as it got closer to her. "Do aliens eat humans? I think this thing is trying to eat me!" She shouted, pushing herself through the air faster. Before the alien could reach her, the Hulk flew through the air behind her and grabbed onto the beast, pulling it down to the ground with him. "Thanks Hulk. I owe you one." Nora said as she flew after some other air-born aliens, taking them out with astral energy shots.

"All this fighting isn't going to help anything if we don't shut that portal." Jane said as she and Natasha took out a group of aliens on the ground, fighting back to back. Jane liked fighting with Natasha, she didn't underestimate her for her age, and Jane didn't underestimate Natasha for not having any human enhancements. "Our biggest guns can't take that thing down." Captain said looking at the giant portal. "Maybe we are looking at the wrong type of guns." Natasha said as she picked up one of the alien weapons out of the dead hands of the one, she had just killed. "You're going to need a lift up there, but I don't wanna leave you on your own down here." Jane said turning to the Captain. "I got another idea." Natasha said looking at the things that aliens were using to fly through the sky. "You sure about this?" The Captain asked as Jane used her energy to grab one of the machines and throw the alien off of it. "Sure, seems like fun." Natasha said jumping onto it and flying away from the other two. "It's just us now." Jane said. "We better get to work then." Captain said as more aliens started running towards them. "_Captain, the Bank at the corner of 47__th_ _street. Two blocks away from your location. The aliens have cornered a lot of civilians in there._" Hawkeye said over the comms. "_I'm on it._" Captain said. "You think you will be fine on your own for a while?" He asked as Jane used her energy to take down three aliens attacking her from behind. "I think I can manage." Jane said with a smirk before he ran off to the Bank. Jane flew into the air and hovered over the aliens trying to reach her from the ground. She waved her hands above her head and her astral energy shot out from her, knocking all the aliens below her off their feet.

Nora flew over Thor as he jumped across buildings. She covered him with a shield as two aliens tried to jump on him, then she used the energy to throw the two aliens into the air and let them fall from the sky. "Good save." Thor said as he hit two aliens coming from behind Nora with lighting. "You too." She shouted as the two faught together from the air. But it wasn't looking good, the numbers only kept growing, and the hero's were only getting weaker. How much longer would we be able to fight? Nora got hit with an attack by an alien that sent her crashing through a building window. She groaned as she hit the ground hard and glass dug into her arms from where she covered her face. "_NORA?!_" Jane shouted over the comms. "_I'm-fine._" she said struggling to stand up. "_I'm on the ground with Captain and Thor, we need to phase together so we can hit these aliens with all our power. We need to phase together or we're going down soon._" Jane said. "_I fear we're going down either way._" Nora said, but flew out of the window and found Jane. The two phased together as Captain and Thor covered them. As soon as the two were together Nora-Jane used her astral energy. A circle of it flew out from around her and dodged both Steve and Thor, but hit every alien in a block radius, cutting right threw them. "You couldn't have done that earlier?" Steve asked the teen as he looked around at all the dead aliens. "That takes a lot of energy- and I'm not sure I can do it again." She admitted. A bit of blood stared running from her nose and she wiped it off. Her nose always started bleeding when she was close to reaching the limit of her powers. More aliens started running towards them. The three kept fighting the beasts with all their might, but their might was dwindling. Steve got hit with a blast from an alien and Nora-Jane covered him with a shield as Thor helped him stand. "You ready for another bout?" The god asked. "What? You getting sleepy?" Steve asked, sucking in deep breaths as he looked around. "_I can close it! Does anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!_" Natasha said. "_Do it!_" Steve said. "_No wait._" Tony said flying over the group. "_Tony did you hit your head while fighting these things? They are still coming out of the portal!_" Nora-Jane said. "_We gotta_ _nuke headed our way. It's going to blow up New York in less than a minute...and I know just where to put it." _He said. "_Stark. You know that's a one-way trip." _Steve said. He didn't respond and the three of us looked up to the sky and watched as Tony was holding a nuke on his back and flew right through the portal. "Tony...no!" Nora-Jane said looking up at the sky. The aliens all started falling down around us and Steve grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him as we watched them all fall. "_Come on Stark_." Natasha said over the comms. A muffled explosion rang out from the portal and Steve frowned. "_Close it_." He said, sounding upset. Natasha did, and right before the portal shut completely Tony fell through. "Oh my god, he made it out!" Nora-Jane said with excitement and relief. "But he isn't slowing down!" Thor said as we watched him falling closer and closer to the Earths' ground. "Nora-Jane can you catch him with your energy?" Steve asked, and before she could answer Hulk came flying through the air and caught him himself. "Never mind." Steve said as he, the teen, and Thor ran over to where Hulk had landed with Tony in his arms. Thor pulled his face mask off, and Tony didn't respond. His eyes were closed, and with the suit on we couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. We all feared the worse until Hulk roared, and Tony flinched, opening his eyes and looking around in a panic. "Oh my God! What just happened?!" Tony asked as we all felt relief wash over us. "We won." Steve finally answered. "Alright yay! Hurray, good job guys." Tony said as he tried to move in his suit, but it looked pretty beat up. But the teen couldn't help but be happy as she tuned out Tony's rambling. "We're not finished yet." Thor said as Tony tried to sit up. "So shawarma after." Tony said as Nora-Jane helped the man stand in his suit. "You wanna just take that thing off, it looks like dead metal now." She said. "Are you kidding me? You know how much this suit would sell on e-bay for now?" Tony asked with a smirk as the group got ready to head back to Starks Tower.

-Stark Tower-

Loki groaned as he crawled across the floor. He sensed a presence behind him and turned to see all the Avengers standing over him, Hawkeye had an arrow pointed right between his eyes. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now." He said, looking nervous.

-Days Later-

"_Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as The Avengers, has been to cause not only a means of comfort, but for celebration._"

"_These so called 'hero's' have to be held accountable for and take care of the responsibility for the damages done to this city. This was their fight. Where are they now?_"

Nora-Jane stood beside Natasha and Clint as the group gathered around Thor and Loki. Thor holding onto his brother who was chained and cuffed, and most importantly (in the teens opinion) his mouth was covered with a metal slab. Bruce helped put the Tesseract in a case and he handed it to Thor as well. Nora-Jane folded her arms, looking at the Tesseract and feeling that pull again. It was calling to her, and she knew it. But she wasn't going to fall for whatever temptation it had for her. Loki gave the teen a knowing glance and she felt Clint step up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder in a protective manner. "_Does Loki know something about the Tesseract and I?_" The teen asked herself. Thor said his goodbyes, and then left the group using a flashy beam of light with Loki and the Tesseract. "So what are you planning on doing now?" Tony asked Nora-Jane as the group said their goodbyes. "Right now? Or with SHIELD?" The girl asked, not forgetting the conversation Tony had with her about her being a SHIELD agent. "You can answer that question however you like." Tony said. "Well as of today Fury has sent me on a two-week vacation...I've never had a vacation. I'm not sure what you are supposed to do." She admitted. "Well if you ever wanna drop by the tower feel free. I'm sure Pepper would love to meet Jane; she already likes Nora." He pulled out two slips of paper from his pocket and handed them to the girl. "And while you are on vacation, I thought you might like these." He said with a smile. "Concert tickets...to see Billy Joel – Phil loved Billy Joel's music. Always tried to get me to listen to it while on missions together." Nora-Jane said. "Yea, I know he did. And I know he loved you Nora-Jane. I'm not exactly father material like Phil was but I can be the rich uncle right?" Tony asked with a snarky grin. Nora-Jane smiled and pulled Tony into a hug. It was almost comical the way that Tony flinched, before falling into the hug as well. "Thank you Tony – do you think Pepper would like to come with me to the concert?" She asked pulling away the hug first. Tony pretended to be offended by the question before climbing into a car with Bruce. The two waved as they drove off.

"What do you think Nora-Jane will do now? Do you think she will stay with SHIELD?" Bruce asked Tony as he sat passenger him one of Tony's flashy cars. "Whatever she wants to do science bro... whatever she wants to do." Tony said with a grin.

"You better have been joking about taking Pepper to that concert. I know that second ticket is mine." Natasha said walking over to Nora-Jane as she looked over the tickets Tony had given her. "Oh do you now?" the girl asked as Steve drove by them on his motorbike, waving goodbye as he drove down the street and out of sight. "Come on ladies. We can hash out who gets that second ticket on the way to the farm. The family can't wait to see you all." Clint said waving the two over from his parked car. Natasha and Nora-Jane walked over and climbed into the car. As Clint started driving down the road Nora-Jane let her head rest against the back window, and she watched the city fly by her. "_What do I do now?_" She asked herself. "_I know that I want to help people, but is the best place to help people at SHEILD? Or were they just like HYDRA?_" She closed her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest, getting comfortable for the long ride with Natasha and Clint "_I don't think I could ever leave SHIELD. Agent Phil would never forgive me. He made me who I am with SHIELD. He wanted to help people, and that's what I wanted to do too. Now I could do in in his honor._"

Clint watched as the teen fell asleep in the back seat and Natasha smiled. "She did good." The woman said. "We all did." Clint said with a prideful smile. "Yea, but she is going to be better than all of us someday." Natasha said looking back at the resting teen. Both agents felt protective over the girl now that Phil was gone. He would have wanted Natasha and Clint to watch over her like he had done.

-Fury Pov Location: Classified-

"_So_ _her DNA did in fact react to the energy from the Tesseract?" The researcher asked as he looked over the information and tests that we had run on Nora-Jane. I had doctors do a few tests on her while she was knocked out on the SHIELD aircraft recovering from lifting the ship. "Yes. She displayed a crazy amount of energy by lifting our whole aircraft up. She had never shown so much power before. I believe it was from her alien DNA being in contact with the Tesseract power." I said. "That would make sense. We would need to run some more tests...do you plan on sharing this discovery with the girls?" The researcher asked. "No. She can never know what really happened the night SHIELD took down HYDRA and captured her. We need someone with as much power as she has on our side." I said before walking out of the researchers office. _


End file.
